FIG. 1 is a top sectional view illustrating an interior of a conventional projection apparatus 2, and includes a projection lens 3, and a lamp module 4 for generating light rays required by the projection lens 3 in order to project an image onto a screen.
The lamp module 4 usually generates intensive heat in the conventional projection apparatus 2 during operation thereof. In case, intensive heat is not effectively dissipated or lowered, components within the conventional projection apparatus 2 tends to damage or malfunction. Traditionally, the lamp module 4 is mounted within a lamp receptacle body 12 and is cooled by a centrifugal fan unit 8 and an axial fan unit 10.
The lamp module 4 generally includes a burner 410 for generating the light rays and a reflector 411 covering the burner 410 for reflecting the light rays toward the projection lens 3. The conventional design for cooling the lamp module 4 uses the centrifugal fan unit 8 to cause airflow toward the burner 410 and the axial fan unit 10 to cause airflow toward the reflector 411.
As shown in FIG. 1, the airflow caused by the centrifugal fan unit 8 is guided toward an air apertures 1202 formed in the lamp receptacle body 12 in order to cool an interior of the lamp module 4. The axial fan unit 10 is mounted on the lamp receptacle body 12 at one side of the lamp module 4, and causes another airflow for directly cooling an exterior of the lamp module 4, the intensive heat generated by the burner 410 and the reflector 411 can be lowered or maintained.
The employment of the two fan units 8, 10 occupy a relatively large amount of space within the conventional projection apparatus 2 and results in extra expense for the manufacturer. Since the object of the manufacturers is in the trend to produce the conventional projection apparatus in the compact size, the design to employ more than one fan unit hinders the targeted object.
Therefore, the object of the present invention is to provide a cooling system for use in a projection apparatus. The cooling system requires a lesser fan unit in order to cool the lamp module within the projection apparatus.